


Crazy Christmas

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Adventdrabbles's prompt # 10:Homemade Christmas Gifts, and for DracoHarry100's Christmas Challenge, prompt: Crazy Decorations.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Crazy Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles's prompt # 10: [Homemade Christmas Gifts](https://i.imgur.com/WZlu4TV.jpg), and for DracoHarry100's Christmas Challenge, prompt: Crazy Decorations.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Crazy Christmas

~

“Harry,” said Draco, keeping his voice soft. “What in the name of Circe and Morgana is that hanging over the mantel?” 

Harry coughed, “Luna likes to make homemade gifts and Christmas decorations.” He smiled weakly. “I think that’s a Christmas wreath made of lettuce.” He frowned. “Or maybe cabbages.”

“Cabbages,” Draco said flatly. He blinked, unsure he was actually seeing what he clearly _was_. “And are those…radishes and cumquats?” 

“I think so?” Harry shrugged. “I did mention how the Lovegoods are different when it comes to the holidays, didn’t I?” 

Draco snorted. “There’s different and then there’s fucking gone.”

“Shh!” hushed Harry. “Try to be nice.” 

“Nice?” Draco hummed. “I’ve not climbed up onto the mantel and tried to _eat_ the Christmas wreath, have I? I’d say that’s nice given the options on the buffet table.” 

Harry sighed. “If you’re good, we can stop and get some chicken tikka on the way home.” 

Draco brightened immediately. “Now that sounds like a plan.” He glanced over at the drinks. “Looks like there’s tea over there, that should be safe enough—”

“No!” Harry grabbed his arm. “Trust me,” he hissed. “ _Never_ drink tea made by a Lovegood.” 

Draco winced. “Right. We can’t drink, we can’t eat, and we can’t mock the decorations. What exactly can we do at this party, Harry?” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Just…pretend to enjoy yourself, all right?” He grinned. I thought you pure-blood types grew up learning how to fake enjoying yourselves at parties?”

“Oh,” drawled Draco, “I can fake just about anything, Harry. After all, Weasley and Granger think I like them these days—”

Harry snorted. “I happen to know you and Ron get along fine, and you love Hermione.” 

Draco smirked. “As I said, I can fake anything.” 

“You are horrible.” Harry poked him with his elbow and Draco winced. 

“Ouch! There’s no need to assault me, Harry.” Draco pasted a smile to his face. “Happy Christmas, Mr Lovegood. Lovely party.” 

“Thank you, Draco. Hello, Harry.” Lovegood leaned in. “And don’t you worry about the Nargles, boys. My Luna’s taking care of them.” 

“I figured as much,” said Harry, smiling brightly. “If you’ll excuse us, we’re should say hello to those people over there.” 

“That wasn’t very subtle,” murmured Draco as Harry dragged him away. “And what the fuck is a Nargle?”

“No idea, and subtlety is lost on Mr Lovegood.” Harry raised an eyebrow. “Unless you’d rather we stay and listen to his theory on imaginary creatures?”

“No, thank you.” Draco shuddered. “How long do we have to stay?” 

“We should at least say hello to Luna.” 

“Oh, hello, Harry. Draco.” 

Draco and Harry spun around to see Luna standing behind them, a brightly wrapped package in her hands. “I made this for you.” 

“Er, thanks.” Harry accepted the present gingerly. 

Draco eyed the wrapping, which depicted a ferret and a stag frolicking together. He blinked, checking it more closely. It looked like the stag and the ferret were getting into some rather intimate activity. “Are they—?”

“Oh yes,” said Luna, smiling vacantly. “They really like to shag. Charming the paper was fun. Oh, the gift is homemade, too. I think you’ll like it.”

After she’d wandered off, Draco looked at Harry. “I’m not sure whether I should be intrigued or horrified.” 

Harry smiled. “I’m frequently both when it comes to Luna, so welcome to my world.” He tucked the gift into his pocket. 

“Are we actually going to open that?” Draco muttered as Harry steered him towards the door. 

“We should know what it is so when she asks us how we liked it later we’ll know how to reply,” said Harry. 

“That’s fair. Although, given the wrapping paper, I’m a bit scared to see what’s inside.” 

Laughing, Harry slid his arm around Draco’s waist. “Don’t worry. I’ll protect you from anything too scary.” 

“And if it’s a stag sized dildo?” Draco asked, eyebrow raised. 

Harry grinned. “Since when do you need protecting from that?”

Draco hummed. “Fair point. Right, I’m for dinner.”

“Agreed.” Harry patted his pocket. “And perhaps we’ll even have dessert.” 

~


End file.
